


you're so cute

by eemmiee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute Dan Howell, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, but it's cute, clingy dan howell, daniel says one curse word, kinda up to you if they're boyfriends or not, like really really cheesy, phillip says one too, soft as shit, this is not realistic at all, whipped phil lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemmiee/pseuds/eemmiee
Summary: phil hasn't been giving dan enough attention so dan get's a little clingyand or, phil thinks dan is cute and dan doesn't like being called cute





	you're so cute

**Author's Note:**

> honestly though, this probably doesn't happen in anyone's relationships  
this is sooooooo cheesy
> 
> but god damn let me live i'm lonely and i will watch all the romance animes i want for unrealistic relationship expectations

"how's your video going?" i ask, excitingly plopping myself down next to phil.

before responding, phil smiles brightly, "it's coming up good, i think i might be done by the weekend."

"i know it's your job but when you film and stop paying attention to me, i can't help but be jealous." i mumble.

"you're jealous of my camera and laptop?" he quirks his eyebrow.

"yep."

"i can take a break." he says.

"oh no it's fine, i'm just gonna go to your room and steal all your clothes and maybe take a nap in your bed."

"why?" he asks.

"because i like the way you smell."

"of course." he smiles.

"you look cute."

i flutter my eyes open, "phiwww..." i whine, internally grimacing at my slurred voice. i shut my eyes again, after not hearing a response.

"i've finally decided to take a break and you're gonna spend these precious moments asleep?" phil teases.

i shoot up, "i'm awake!" followed by, "oh god bad idea."

i could barely open my eyes and i sat up too fast for my body's liking. i slumped back down and my head thumped on phil's pillows making a soft sound which contrasted with how i felt internally.

as i lied wallowing in my own sorrow, i felt a hand run through my curls.

"what are you doing?" i sleepily mumbled.

"hmmm...i guess the only way i could describe this is petting you." phil replies.

"you're weird, get your hands off me, i'm not a cat." i say, my body becoming used to being conscious again after my nap.

"you're acting like one, it's cute." phil says, i can hear his stupid smile without even having to look at him.

"i don't appreciate being called cute, i am an edge lord who is not afraid of throwing someone out of a twenty-story building." i say, my eyes now open.

"edge lord huh?" he smirks.

"don't give me that look, i will do it."

"i don't think edge lords take their roommate's sweatshirt and fall asleep in their roommate's bed because they like the way their roommate smells."

"this one does."

"does this edge lord also get jealous of recording equipment because said roommate can't give him as much attention?"

"yes."

phil smiles again.

"stop doing that..." i whine into the phil's pillow.

"doing what?" he asks.

"smiling like an idiot."

"why?"

"it makes me heart do things."

after a few seconds of silence, phil's hand returns to it's place between my curls. though this time, i don't make any smart remarks.

"have i ever told you that i adore your curls?" phil speaks up.

"many times."

"i love them, they make you look so cute."

i toss my head into the pillows again.

"don't do that, i want to see you blush." he says.

"i'm not blushing..." i say. sadly it comes out quiet and hushed instead of confident and demeaning like i meant it to. 

phil, disrespectfully may i add, grabs my chin and forces my face to his eyes. i have no other way to escape so i close my eyes as a way to protect the last shred of dignity i have left.

"you got redder, you're so cute."

i make a weird sound without thinking as a reaction and it comes out as a childish whine, god damn it, that was not what i meant to happen.

"you are fucking adorable." phil says. phil rarely curses, but when he does it eviscerates me.

"come on, let's go eat and watch some tv." he suggests.

i finally open my eyes and nod in agreement.

before his lets go of my chin, he uses his other hand to pinch my cheek.

"don't touch me!" i shout.

he rolls his eyes in return.

"i'm so full." i groan dramatically.

"i'll put the dishes away." phil grabs our things and leaves the living room.

"wait no, i can do my own." i quickly say, standing up and grabbing my own plate and cup from his hands.

"why? i was already holding the dishes." he questions.

i shrug my shoulders and follow him into our kitchen.

after he places his dishes in the dishwasher he turns to me, with another stupid grin on his face.

"you are like a little kitten." he says.

"what? no!" i say.

"you can't be alone for more than an hour without becoming an emotional wreck."

"nuh uh!" i defend myself.

phil continues to smirk as he grabs my stuff and puts them in the dishwasher.

"my little kitten."

my breath hitches but i quickly try to cover it up by shouting.

"ew! you furry!" i say. 

"says the person with a daddy kink." he replies.

"you like it too! i see the way you respond!"

"so loud. quiet down a bit, wouldn't want the neighbors to get annoyed." he says.

"make me." i pout angrily, crossing my arms.

for a flash, i see a smirk and my surroundings crumble. i only have nanoseconds to react before i feel phil's lips on my cheek.

my eyes widen and phil confidently walks off.

fuck this man.

"they're getting antsy waiting for your upload." i laugh.

"i know. at least they're not pondering on if it's a coming out video or not cause we've passed that hurdle." phil responds.

i smile. i drop my phone and scootch my way into phil's personal space.

"oh hello." he says.

i don't respond.

"what are you doing?"

"nothing."

"oh...okay."

i slip in the gap between phil's phone and his face and tuck the top of my head under his chin.

"daniel? what are you doing?" he laughs.

"i'm not doing anything. i don't know what you're talking about." i say.

phil drops his phone on the mattress and wraps his arms around my head.

"hey! what are you doing?" i shout, surprised.

"you are so irritating, but i am so obsessed with you."he chuckles.

"why are you being so clingy today? not that i'm complaining." he adds.

"attention deficiency."

"is that so?" he responds.

i nod my head, essentially tickling phil's neck with my hair as well.

"you are so spoiled." he laughs.

"nuh uh!" i whine.

"don't lie, you are, but that's what i want so i'm happy with that."

i feel phil's lips meet my head and i feel myself melt.

"you're so cute."

"sTOP!"


End file.
